


Listen to My Heartbeat -a Tsukkiyama short story

by suncatxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncatxx/pseuds/suncatxx
Summary: based on the song "Hazel" by Cavetown(listen to it while reading to EnHaNcE ThE eXpErIeNcE or whatever)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Listen to My Heartbeat -a Tsukkiyama short story

**Yamaguchi**

I yawned, forcing my eyes open on my tired state. I was at Tsukki’s house for our weekly Friday sleepover. Lately, we had started sharing a bed during these sleepovers and I was still getting used to waking up to a bed of dinosaur plushies and blankets.

Every Saturday like clockwork, I would wake up at exactly 3 am. Was it because of a recurring bad dream? Or because my body wasn’t used to the weekend? I didn’t know why and I couldn’t explain it for anything in the world. I was grateful for my early mornings, though, because it meant I got a chance to hear Tsukki sing in his sleep.

Whenever I woke up, I would hear Tsukki sing to himself for a few minutes while in a dream and I would usually sing along quietly. It was a moment only I got to witness and I considered myself blessed to be the one to be there for it.

This particular morning, Tsukki was quiet. I sighed and stroked his hair with a slight smile. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I turned my head to look out Tsukki’s window. He liked to keep the blinds open so that the room would fill with moonlight.

_ It looks like the sky’s burning. _ My head buzzed with the thought. It did look like that, red flames of light from the city licking the sides of the clouds and giving them a reddish-orange hue.

I stared at the sky for a moment longer, closing the curtain once my head started to feel heavy again. I laid down with my head on a Stegosaurus pillow and a soft voice started to sing next to me.

“Falling down like angels fighting…” Tsukki whispered.

I smiled and sang along as quietly as I could.

“Stars and lightning,”

“Hold me tightly.” I was the only one to sing this part. My gaze drifted from Tsukki’s chin further up his face, staring directly into the golden-brown eyes of the moon.

“What are you doing?” He asked, almost sounding embarrassed.

“Gomen, Tsukki.” I whispered. “I couldn’t help but sing along.”

“Oh.” Tsukki rolled over and laid on his back, facing the ceiling. “Do I always sing in my sleep?”

“Yeah.” I looked up as well.

“You’ve never brought it up?” Tsukki mockingly glared at me.

“I thought it would embarrass you.” I chuckled.

“Damn right.” Tsukki mumbled.

“Sorry.” I rolled over to face Tsukki again.

“As long as we’re both awake, let’s talk about something.” He suggested.

“What about?”

“What do I sing about in my sleep?” He asked. I knew that, if the room had been lit up, there would be a slight dusting of a blush on his cheeks.

“Usually stars.” I said. The theme of the words he sang almost always included stars, galaxies, nebula, and other things related to that.

“Stars?” Tsukki pondered that for a second. “I used to say that your freckles looked like stars, didn’t I?”

“Y-yeah.” The question took me by surprise. I remembered that night very clearly.

_ We were outside, looking at the sky. I pointed out a constellation and looked at Tsukki to see him staring at me. _

_ “What?” I smiled and pushed his shoulder lightly. _

_ “Your freckles look like stars, Yama.” He said. “Like constellations on your face.” _

_ I blushed. I think that’s when I had fallen for him. After he said that, I laughed and he pulled me into a hug. It surprised me because Tsukki didn’t like physical affection that much. _

_ “Is this okay?” I mumbled into the crook of his neck. _

_ “I’m the one that hugged you, Yama. Of course it’s okay.” Tsukki whispered back. _

That night remained as a diamond memory in my head for years. I still didn’t know what prompted Tsukki to hug me that night, and I never asked. I just treasured the moment quietly.

“-ma? Yama? Tadashi?” Tsukki shook my shoulder. “Earth to Tadashi.”

“Oh, sorry.” I blinked. Tsukki only called me Tadashi when he really needed to get my attention. I didn’t realize how long I must have been spaced out. I looked over at Tsukki, who was half-sitting up by leaning on his elbow. I sat up all the way with my legs crossed and smiled at him. “What were you saying?”

“I asked what you do when you wake up at 3 am.” Tsukki said.

“Usually just look at the sky while you sing and then try to sleep again.” I rubbed the back of my neck, slightly embarrassed.

“That’s boring. Wake me up next time so we can talk.” Tsukki stretched his arms above his head and let his hands fall into my lap.

I subconsciously held his hands in my own, realizing it a few seconds later, but he didn’t pull back so I didn’t let go. I let my eyes meet his. Tsukki had a small smile on his face and his eyes flitted from one side of my face to the other, as if trying to count my freckles. I realized for the first time how many unspoken words were held in his eyes. I wondered what he wanted to say.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Tsukki whispered.

“Tell you what?” I cocked my head.

“That you like me.”

I immediately let go of Tsukki’s hands and scooted back a little. My heart raced in fear and confusion. “How’d you know?”

“I’m not stupid, Yama. I know you better than anyone. Also, you just confirmed it.” Tsukki said.

“Oh. I thought I did a pretty good job at hiding it….” I looked down.

“Well, I’m pretty sure the whole team knows.” Tsukki admitted.

“Oh no.” I put my head in my hands and curled into myself, laying down once again.

Tsukki didn’t mention liking me back, but he clearly wasn’t uncomfortable with me because he had known I liked him for so long. I rolled over so that my back was to Tsukki, waiting for him to say anything that would give me some hope.

But he was just quiet. 

After 60 seconds of silence, I let out a deep breath and let my body begin to relax again for sleep.

I felt the bed move as Tsukki climbed out on his side and got back in so that I was facing him. I just laid there with my eyes shut as tightly as they could close.

I felt a gentle hand rest on my shoulder, right at the base of my neck. I opened my eyes slowly. Tsukki’s nose was almost touching mine, and his eyes were half-closed. I held my breath. My heart raced faster than the speed of light.

Tsukki moved his hand slowly up my neck, caressing my cheek. He tilted my chin up, moving my face closer to his.

Our lips touched. I closed my eyes into the kiss.

“Don’t go to sleep yet.” Tsukki whispered against my mouth.”

“I won’t….” I kept my eyes closed for a second more, scared that if I opened them, this would turn out to be just a dream.

Tsukki sat up and pulled me up by my hands, letting me lean against his chest. “I’ve loved you since we were little.” He whispered against my hair. 

I smiled. “You were better at hiding it than I was.”

“Nah, you’re just oblivious.” Tsukki teased.

I sat up all the way, looking out the window to the clouded night sky.

“Close your blinds tonight.” I looked up at Tsukki.

“Sure, but why?” He leaned over to the window above his bed and pulled the blinds shut so that only slivers of light peered through.

“They soften and disperse the light, and if you’re lucky, a car might drive by and the headlights fill your ceiling with shooting stars.” I grinned.

Tsukki pulled me into a kiss, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. I let my hands trail themselves up Tsukki’s neck and rest in his hair.

My heart beat against his chest, the steady rhythm echoing through both our bodies. The white light of car headlights streamed through the blinds, flickering and shining against the ceiling and walls as me and Kei sat intertwined together.


End file.
